Into Your Arms
by Mayniac
Summary: Song Fic One Shot! SHILEY! Into Your Arms by The Maine! There was a new girl in town. She had it all figured out. And I'll state something rash. She had the most amazing... Smile! I bet you didn't expect that, but she made me change my ways! SHILEY MOE!


-1**Disclaimer: Blah blah nothing I own**

**OMG I know I wanted to update everything by Christmas, but you have no idea how busy I have been! Well, I went to church for HOURS Christmas Eve and got home at around 11 or 12! Then we had our annual Christmas Party!! At my BFF's house… lol. I got a bunch of clothes, new iPod headphones (YES!! Lol I needed them, mine broke..), a credit card (lol…?), 650 dollars, and… umm I think that's all. Lol. Well, here's a one shot of one of the bestest songs ever!**

**Into Your Arms by… THE MAINE! Hehe again.. Lol. I love them. : D**

_--_

_There was a new girl in town.  
She had it all figured out. (Had it all figured out)_

"I can never get over these things." I grinned as I sipped out of my double chocolate chip Starbucks drink.

"Agreed." Jason sighed dreamily, drinking out of his.

It was the group's usual hangout spot. Our backyard. "Hey, Nate, can I have some of yours?" Alex asked.

Nate nodded they drank out of it together. You know, the two straws and everything.

"Ewww!"s and "Awww!"s rang through our backyard and we all started laughing, but I stopped once I saw a car pull up by our neighbor's house. The one that was being sold.

Alex, Mitchie, Maddie, Lilly, Oliver, Nate, Jason, and Jake noticed my look and glanced over. "Oh! Looks like your new neighbors moved in!" Mitchie chirped.

"We should go say hi!" Lilly quipped, but none of us moved.

"I hope they have a girl… and she's hot…" I murmured, making the girls roll their eyes and the guys snicker.

"Nah, I have a girl." Jason smiled, giving Maddie a one-arm hug.

"Kiss-up." Jake smirked, causing Jason to stick his tongue at him.

"_And _you want her to be the same age." Nate added.

"…Eh, that doesn't really matter. Unless she's, like, 13 or younger." I shrugged.

"Or older?"

"…Why does that matter?"

They rolled their eyes at me again and laughed. "Pig."

_And I'll state something rash.  
She had the most amazing....smile.  
I bet you didn't expect that.  
But she made me change my ways. (She made me change my ways)  
With eyes like sunsets baby.  
And legs that went on for days._  
**(A/N LOL I love the part where he says "And I'll state something rash. She had the most amazing…**_**Pause**_**… Smile. LOL you think he's going to say something else, but he doesn't. hahaha! I love this song. Lol)**

Immediately afterwards, a girl and a boy came out. The guy seeming to be my age, and the girl one or two ages lower. I smirked.

"Score!"

Then… she turned around. I think my jaw dropped, but I couldn't help it.

"Wow…" I breathed, staring at her flawless smile and slightly disheveled hair, but still incredibly pretty. "She's beautiful…"

The eight of their heads snapped towards me. Apparently they have never heard me say beautiful…?

"W- what?"

"Did you just call her beautiful?" Oliver raised his eyebrow curiously.

"Yeah… look at her… isn't she?" I smiled at the girl, who was just grabbing boxes and putting them on the floor from her truck so that her brother and dad could bring them in the house.

She giggled when her brother dropped something and I felt my heart skip a beat. "Wow, she has an amazing-"

"Ass?"

"No! Smile…"

"Shane!" Jake slapped me suddenly, following the awkward silence that occurred after I said 'smile'.

"What the _hell_, man?!" I whisper yelled, touching my cheek.

"Yeah, Jake! What the hell? I think this is good for him!" Mitchie laughed.

I ignored them and turned my attention back to my new neighbor. She looked pretty tall actually, and from here her eyes still showed. And they attracted my attention… just like her smile.

_I'm fallin' in love  
But it's fallin' apart.  
I need to find my way back to the start.  
When we were in love._

"Dude. You've been giving her that lovesick puppy dog look for 15 minutes now. Why don't you just go talk to her?" Jason asked, exasperatedly.

I felt panic rise in my chest. "What?! No! I- I don't even know her…"

"Which is why it's kind of weird for you to look like your in love with her already." Nate stifled his laughter.

"I'm not in love with her…"

"Well, it surprisingly doesn't look like lust… You know, I believe in love at first sight. Just look at Jase and I." Maddie smiled, leaning in closer to Jason as he squeezed her arm more.

"Look, Shane, let's just go up to her and say h-"

"NO!!" I yelled.

I'm surprised she didn't hear…

"Gosh, Shane! What is wrong with you?" Lilly asked with a little laugh.

"I know, he's losing his cool." Alex smirked.

I just sighed and leaned back in my chair. If I can't talk to her now, when will I ever be able to? Gosh, and I really need to get her name… It'll probably suit her more than 'her' or 'that girl'…

_Oh things were better than they are.  
Let me back into.  
Into your arms.  
Into your arms._

But, before I knew what was going on, the nine of us were walking up to her confidently. Okay, well, I wasn't… They had to literally drag me half the way, the rest of the way I was slugging along thinking of what to say.

"H- hi…" I said, making the girl jump and look at us with the smile that made me feel warm inside.

"Hey! Are you guys my neighbors?"

"Oh, well, they are. We're just friends. But you'll probably see us around here a lot."

Lilly laughed. "Literally, it's like we live here."

The girl giggled and stuck out her hand. "Cool. I'm Miley Stewart."

"Sup, I'm Nate Gray."

"Hi! I'm Jason Gray."

"Jake Ryan!"

"Oliver Oken!"

"Hiya! I'm Mitchie Torres."

"I'm Lilly Truscott."

"Alex Russo!"

"Maddie Fitzpatrick!"

"…" Everyone's eyes were on me, but… I couldn't get anything out. "Uhh… I… Sh… Gr- I- Sh…"

"Shane Gray?" Jason suggested.

"Y- y-" I just gave up on speaking and nodded.

Miley giggled again and took my hand and shook it, seeing I wasn't going to move. Right one she did that I felt a shock, and I guess she felt it to, because she quickly let go of my hand. The group looked at us oddly and we blushed.

"Um…" Miley started nervously. "S- so are you guys doing anything tonight?"

"Oh! Well I wanted to go see that new movie about that guy, Joe, falling in love with a new girl that just moved into his neighborhood, Hannah! And it's like love at first sight and they always feel a connection when they look into each other's eyes, but Joe is too chicken to say anything and Hannah is just kind of too caught up in his eyes and stuff so she forgets that if she just admits she liked him then they could finally get together and… yeah!" Mitchie babbled, oblivious to the fact that she kind of just explained our situation we were in…

But, unfortunately, everyone else noticed and smirked, except for Miley, who was confused, and me who… well… yeah. "I think that's a great idea!" Jake grinned, a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Wh- come on, Jake!" I pleaded with my eyes. "Y- you hate romance movies, remember?! Chick flicks?"

Jake just shrugged, with his same expression painted on his face and looked at Miley. "How about it?"

Miley smiled. "Sure! I'll just tell my dad."

_She made her way to the bar.  
I tried to talk to her.  
But she seemed so far. (She seems so far)  
Outta my league.  
I had to find a way to get her next to me_.  
**(A/N Uh, LOL let's pretend it doesn't say BAR… haha)**

Turns out after the movie (which seemed like an EXACT replay of what happened in my backyard…) we wanted to go out to eat. The whole movie, I couldn't keep my eyes off my Miley. **(A/N OMG LOL I swear I didn't mean to put MY Miley… It was a typo. But… I'm going to keep it. Hehehe…)** But that doesn't mean I talked to her.

"Hey! Let's eat here!" Maddie said, pointing at a restaurant that had lots of lights blaring out and music.

"Hm… looks fun…" Miley laughed.

"Totally! Let's go!" Alex hopped up and down excitedly.

"Yeah! Maybe you and Nate can have your first kiss!" Lilly exclaimed, making us all laugh at their red faces.

"How long have you guys been going out again?" Miley teased.

We'd just met her, and it seemed like she was already part of our group. She joked, laughed, and teased with us already. And it seemed as if she was perfectly comfortable hanging with us and vice versa.

Once we got in, it seemed kind of like one of those Mexican salsa places.

"O0o0o! Let's sit there!" Alex insisted, pulling us to a long table by the dance floor.

I sat on the end by Jason who was by Maddie who was by Oliver and Lilly, Jake across from me, and Miley was next to Mitchie who was on the end and Alex who was next to Nate who was next to Jake **(A/N Lol… A simpler way to say this is Shane then to the right is Jason then Maddie then Oliver then Lilly and across from Lilly is Mitchie then Miley then Alex then Nate then Jake… Get it?)**.

"Dude, your expressions are getting so predictable." Jason mumbled to me.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, just talk to her."

I felt my nerves start bubbling up in me, but I really couldn't stand everyone saying that to me… so…

"Okay…" I said semi-confident… "Oh, never mind…"

"What? Why?"

I chickened out… "I… just maybe later."

She was laughing freely with the rest of the group. She just looked so… out of my league. Way, way out of my league. WHOA. Hold up, Shane. You've never said that before. Ever. In your whole life.

"Dude, I'm going crazy." I groaned.

Jason nodded and patted my back. "Yup."

"I want to talk to her so badly! But… I'm not worthy…"

"Wow, you _are _going insane, aren't you?" He said, making it sound more like a comment than a question.

_I'm fallin' in love  
But it's fallin' apart.  
I need to find my way back to the start.  
When we were in love.  
Oh things were better than they are.  
Let me back into.  
Into your arms.  
Into your arms._

**(A/N NOT Shane's POV)**

"So, see anyone you like?" Mitchie asked Miley, searching the restaurant for cute boys with her like they'd been friends since forever.

Miley giggled, "Well…"

Mitchie turned to follow Miley's eyesight and smirked. "You like Shane."

She blushed and looked at her new friend. "Maybe? I don't know…"

"You know, I've been wanting to ask you, what happened when you and Shane shook hands?"

Miley's blush deepened. "I… don't know that either." She laughed. "I kind of felt some electric shock go up my arm… it was weird…"

Mitchie was about to reply, but she went on, "But it doesn't matter. It's not like he likes me anyway…"

Miley sighed, looking down and not noticing Mitchie's shocked look. "You think he doesn't like you?!"

The petite, love-struck girl shook her head. "He won't even talk to me…"

Mitchie looked at Miley like she was crazy. "Miles, okay, I don't know why Shane's not talking to you, but seriously! I can guarantee you he likes you."

Miley looked up and smiled, but didn't catch what Mitchie said after. "Or loves."

_Oh she's slippin' away.  
I always freeze when I'm thinking of words to say.  
All the things she does.  
Make it seem like love.  
If it's just a game. (Just a game)  
Then I like the way that we play._

**(A/N Shane's POV! Yayerz!)**

After we ate, we went back to Jason, Nate, and my house and hung out in my bedroom. They were joking around with each other, but I was just looking out the window in thought.

"Oh my gosh, I know! He was so hot!" Miley gushed, sticking out from the conversation and bringing me back to reality.

I frowned and clenched my fists. Damn that boy… whoever he is… He's just making her like me less!

"Well, guys I got to go. It's getting kind of late. Bye!"

I straightened my back when Miley started getting up and hugging everyone goodbye, so I paid attention to her again and she when she got to me, I could've sworn her eyes brightened, but it was probably a hallucination. Either that or she loves me as much as I loved her. Maybe love at first sight actually made sense…

I got up from my computer chair and hugged her, feeling that bolt again, but neither of us moved.

"Ahem."

We broke apart, blushing again. "Well… bye guys! See you tomorrow, right?"

They nodded and before she left she turned and smiled at me. "Bye Shane."

"B- Mil- I- Y-…"

She just laughed and smiled at me once more, then left, closing my door on the way out. Right when I heard the front door close, I collapsed on my bed, beside Jason and Maddie.

"Shiz, I'm in love."

They laughed and I figured this whole liking Miley thing was really new to me. She didn't like me… I liked her… I was too shy… I can't even speak around her… I can't even _think _around her… It's just… I've never been like this before. Until I met her. It's just her that makes me like this. And I like it.

_I'm fallin' in love  
But it's fallin' apart.  
I need to find my way back to the start.  
I'm fallin' in love  
But it's fallin' apart.  
I need to find my way back to the start.  
When we were in love.  
Oh things were better than they are.  
Let me back into.  
Into your arms.  
Into your arms.  
Into your arms.  
Into your arms._

So, the 10 of us have been friends ever since that day. Best friends. Miley and I are still _just friends_. But I know we're closer than I am with all the others. And same with her. I want her to know I love her. I regret not telling her yet. The good thing is, she hasn't gotten a boyfriend this past year or so. And I haven't gotten a girlfriend! Which surprised everyone. Even me!

I have a feeling Miley's the one, though. Like things would just be perfect if we got together. Sometimes I get this strange urge to just kiss her. It'd be so awkward, but I think it'd be worth it. I just need the guts.

Everyone always pairs us together. When a new neighbor comes and we visit them they always say, "Oh! Are you two dating?" Every single time that happens (And it happens _waayy _too much) we just blush and shake our heads. Every single time that happens, our friends laugh and nudge us closer, because we're always standing by each other.

I still get that electric shock when I touch her. I've been getting more used to it. Seems like she has been too, because now when it happens we just smile or, as usual, blush. I can't get over the fact that she's stolen my heart. And she can keep it. Eventually, I'll tell her how I feel. Just like everyone's been urging me to do.

Seriously, _everyone_. Even my parents. And that's just plain weird. Even _her _relatives! That's… not even _close _to weird, it's faarrr over it!

I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love her. I want to show her and tell her. I can't. It's not that easy. Someday I'll tell her. Just not now. I'm not ready. And for some reason, I don't think I ever will be. But… I'll suck it up… eventually…

**My POV!!! BWAHAHA**

Little did Shane know, his wimpiness was none other than hurting him, it was hurting **US TOO! BECAUSE WE WANT SHILEY! **

And it was hurting Miley.

**Miley's POV**

_Miles, idk how 2 say this_

What? What was he talking about…?

_Huh?_

_Open the door_

…Confused, I walked towards my door and opened it to be met with an empty hallway…

_Not that 1, Smartie!!! _

I blushed and laughed a bit at my stupidity, but stopped when I turned and saw him standing on my balcony. My eyes grew wide and I stumbled towards it hesitantly, opening the door for him to smile widely and nervously.

"H- hey…" Shane murmured.

"Um… hey… Isn't it, like, two in the morning?"

"Well… yeah…"

I wondered why he hadn't called before or wasn't even lowering his voice in fear that someone would wake up…

"Okay… so what'd you want to tell me?" I asked, playing with the ends of my slightly revealing tank top, but hey, I wasn't expecting anyone to just appear on my balcony…

He let out a ragged breath and looked down at his feet. "I'm fallin' in love, but it's fallin' apart. I need to find my way back to the start. If we were in love, oh, things would be better than they are. Please let me into, into your arms."

I couldn't see, my tears blurring my sight. "Shane…" I whispered, my breath uneven.

He'd sang my favorite song, switching the lyrics a bit. No one had ever done anything so sweet for me… but if they did, I probably wouldn't care as much as now… Right now the boy of my dreams was singing this to me… the boy I'd been crushing on since I'd gotten here… the boy I was in love with…

"Mi…?"

I just shook my head, bursting into tears and hugging him, digging my face into his shoulder blade. He slowly hugged me back and rubbed my back softly.

"I- I'm sorry…?"

I shook my head again, making a small laugh apart from my tears. "Don't be." I replied, my voice muffled**(A/N LOL for those who read my Christmas story, hahaha déjà vu?).**

With that said, I pulled away and looked into his eyes to see them slightly worried. I let out a watery giggle and leaned up, kissing him with all my might… It makes it up for all those times I reeeeally wanted to…

Then, the most unpredictable thing to me happened. Cheering. My neighbors. ALL of my neighbors. Everyone in the neighborhood! Even some people popped out from trees and behind bushes, yells erupting from their mouths. About all my friends just walked onto the street to where I could see. Even my dad! My overprotective dad! Even Jackson!

My jaw dropped. This was just like a movie. Had they planned this? This was not how I planned my first kiss with Shane… But, it was better… This was beyond all my dreams. You might think I'm just overreacting about this whole thing, but it just amazed me. And I loved it. Every minute of it. All the people in my life that I loved, they were just there. Cheering us on. Supporting Shane and I.

Shane chuckled at my face, and shook his head. I felt tears coming to my eyes again, and he wiped them away with his thumb. "Looks like we're really meant to be."

I looked back to him. "We're in love and things _are _better than they were."

He grinned and pulled me into another kiss and the cheering got louder. Like the whole city was screaming at the top of their lungs or something. This was what heaven felt like. It is.

**Someone's POV**

"Wow! Can you believe it?" I asked my best friend.

"What?" She asked, looking over my shoulder to the school newspaper.

"Shane Gray! And Miley!"

She gasped and tore the paper from my hands. "Are you serious?! Together?!"

"Yeah!"

We squealed. "I knew it all along! This is so cool!"

"I know! They are so cute together!! Almost as cute as my BF and I!"

She laughed. "Yeah, but no offence, I think I'm voting them as cutest couple."

I giggled. "No worries, me too. They are too cute!"

"Whoa! I think you missed an interesting part in here!"

I scrunched up my face in thought and looked back. "What?"

"It says ever since they got together weird things have been happening!"

"Like, how weird?"

"Like Sally-Moore-getting-a-date weird!!!"

I gasped. "NO WAY!"

"Totally! And Miss, or well, Mrs. Tropez getting married?!"

"Wow. This _is _weird!"

"Seriously! I-" She stopped talking when her phone vibrated.

"What is it?" I asked, when her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

All of a sudden she screamed, "ALLEN MAXBY ASKED ME OUT!!!"

I probably mirrored her look.. "OMJ!!! NO WAY!!!"

"YEAH WAY!"

"Whoa, things _are _getting better… for everyone…!"

She nodded in agreement and we heard laughing and giggling from outside. We raised our eyebrows and peaked out my window to spy, then smirked. Shane and Miley were out there, giggling and laughing all lovey dovey, chasing each other.

"Wow, they are so cute together."

"I know!" Taylor **(A/N Cough cough swift cough cough. What are you looking at? I just said Swift!! It's not like Taylor is Taylor Swift! She doesn't have a last name! Psh, silly readers.) **sighed dramatically.

"AMANDA!! GET DOWN HER RIGHT NOW!" My mom yelled.

I winced, what did I do wrong now? "You better go, _Amanda_. **(A/N Sneeze Bynes Sneeze… Hey! Don't gimme that look again!)**" Tay teased.

I rolled my eyes and snuck one more glance at Miley and Shane. They were totally cute, and they were so going to be homecoming king and queen! I've never seen a couple so happy. Seriously.

_Into Your Arms_

_By: Alex Russo_

_(Insert Picture Of Shane And Miley Here)_

_Surprise, surprise! The golden couple have gotten together! Finally! Last Saturday, they shared a magical kiss, the whole city whooping and rooting them on! But, did you really expect this before Miley came along? Shane Gray, the boy who used girls (no offense buddy) and was a total sexist pig would get together with a completely innocent, sweet, funny girl?! I sure didn't, and he's one of my best friends. _

_This wonderful moment, went absolutely like a movie scene! Starting from the beautiful and meaningful lyrics to the passionate kiss! Miley had tears forming in her eyes and Shane's face had a glow that showed even in the dark!_

_I can see this as our homecoming couple, already! Read more about how weird things are going on now that they've kissed! But seriously, Bad Boy Shane Gray and Friendly Lovable Miley Stewart? Has the world gone to an end? Definitely not. It's getting better. Trust me. _

--

**If you didn't get the end, don't bother.**

**LOL jk. That was the newspaper article. Well, part of it. It DOES say read on! But I need to go to sleep NOW. Haha. Look! It's almost the day after Christmas! In… 4 minutes. Lol. Like the song! Anyway, it's probably going to turn 12 by the time I upload this. So yeah. It's almost 12!!! The day after Christmassss! Lol. I'm going shopping tomorrow!! Haha. It's called the 'new black Friday'. Insane? Not really. Lol. **

**Whatever, I really need to go! BYE! Love you guys! And that may sound creepy… who cares. Lol. I need to go investigate on my friend's secret admirer. Long story. Lol. And you might have time, but I don't.. bye! Lol. OH! P.S. I didn't have time to read over and check everything, so if everything seems out of order, im sorry! Darn it, and now it's 12. MAN! I missed Christmas!!! Oh AND I wrote this a while ago.. lol i just never uploaded it**


End file.
